Eu não consigo sem você
by CassBoy
Summary: Mesmo rejeitado por seu amado Dean, Castiel se rende à tentação de procurá-lo. Dean, sem conseguir ficar longe do seu anjo, também cede a esse desejo. Mas esse reencontro talvez não seja tão fácil...


**Disclaimer:** Não possuo os direitos dos personagens que aqui aparecem, que fazem parte do universo da série Supernatural.

**Conteúdo:** Song-fic / Angst - Slash Dastiel - Contem cenas de homossexualismo masculino. Leia se quiser ^^

**Beta:** CastielTheAngel (Obrigado por me ajudar ^^)

**Link da música: ****h*tt*p:/*/ww**utube.*co*m/*wa*tch*?v*=1*Of*sZyY*PLoI**

**_Eu não consigo sem você ("Need You Now" Song Fic)_**

_(Baseada na canção "Need You Now", de Lady Antebellum)_

_Picture perfect memories,(Imagens de memórias perfeitas)_

_Scattered all around the floor.(Espalhadas por todo chão)_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause (Procurando o telefone porque)_

_I can't fight it any more. __(Eu não consigo mais lutar contra isso)_

No quarto escuro, desarrumado, sujo, um homem, de cabelos negros, olhava tudo ao seu redor, sem realmente enxergar. Seus grandes olhos azuis brilhavam na luz mortiça que entrava pelas janelas abertas. No entanto, aquele brilho era tão mortiço quanto a luz que o provocava. A verdadeira luz dos olhos do moreno tinha se apagado em um dia que, para ele, poderia ter sido há incontáveis eras.

Ele brincou com um pingente que segurava nas mãos pálidas, antes de atirá-lo no chão. Junto com ele, foram as memórias que tinha do causador de sua dor. Como se fossem fotografias, ele enxergava cada um dos momentos de risos, das brigas... enxergava o beijo, doce e amargo, sua glória e sua ruína. Pois fora um único beijo que tiveram, antes que ele fosse embora, antes que declarasse que não o queria mais por perto. Mas não o culpava: era capaz de compreender a confusão, o espanto, a rejeição. Só não conseguia, não podia mais lidar com aquela dor, com aquele buraco mais negro que a noite à sua volta, que consumia toda a sua vida, sua esperança.

Seus olhos, vagando pela desolação do lugar, que espelhava sua alma, deram com um objeto que há muito não tocava. Involuntariamente moveu-se na direção do telefone, mas recuou. Não... não queria, não podia correr o risco de ser rejeitado novamente. Doeria demais. Mas era mais forte que ele. Não conseguia mais lutar contra o desejo de ao menos ouvir aquela voz...

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind (E eu me pergunto se alguma vez passei pela sua mente)_

_For me it happens all the time. (Para mim acontece o tempo todo)_

Enquanto se levantava e andava até o outro lado do quarto, para apanhar o aparelho empoeirado, pensou em seu amado. Novamente. Era uma constante em sua mente aquele rosto. Mas principalmente os olhos. Tinham sido aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda que haviam capturado sua alma. Eram mais profundos e mais claros do que quaisquer outros que já tinha visto. Imaginou se naquele momento ele também pensava nos olhos azuis, dos quais tinha roubado a luz...

_It's a quarter after one, (São uma e quinze da manhã)_

_I'm all alone and I need you now. (Eu estou completamente só e eu preciso de você agora)_

_Said I wouldn't call (Eu disse que não ligaria)_

_but I lost all control and I need you now. (Mas eu perdi todo o controle e eu preciso de você agora)_

_And I don't know how I can do without, (E eu não sei como sobreviver sem você)_

_I just need you now. (Eu realmente preciso de você agora)_

Os dedos tremiam ao teclar os números. A garganta seca era uma sensação nova para o moreno. Porque, antes de apaixonar-se ele não costumava sentir essas coisas que incomodam os humanos. Porque ele não era exatamente um humano. Castiel, o moreno, era um anjo. Um anjo que, durante sua missão, caíra nessa armadilha tão prazerosa e dolorosa. Desde então, coisas como chorar, sentir-se agitado e depressivo passaram a fazer parte das sensações que ele tinha.

Seu coração batia irregular. Ele sabia que aquele era seu limite. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele precisava fazer aquilo. Não tinha idéia do que iria dizer. Na verdade, ele havia perdido completamente o controle de si mesmo. E só havia uma coisa que o poderia ajudar a passar por aquela noite escura...

"_Desculpe, não posso atender agora. Você sabe o que fazer"_.

O bipe soou, cruel, depois da mensagem lacônica e irônica.

**- D&C -**

_Another shot of whisky (Mais uma dose de whisky)_

_Can't stop looking at the door (Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta)_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping (Desejando que você viesse impetuosamente)_

_in the way you did before (Do jeito que você costumava vir)_

Noutro quarto, mais limpo e arrumado, um homem, de cabelos loiros e arrepiados, engolia outra dose de whisky. Já perdera a conta de quantas tinham sido àquela noite. Não sabia quantas mais beberia. Talvez bebesse até desmaiar, como das últimas vezes. Suspirou ao pensar que teria que inventar outra desculpa para Sam na manhã seguinte. Na verdade não era tão difícil: não pareceria tão anormal que ele estivesse com alguma garota qualquer...

No entanto, nos últimos tempos, o lugar em que ele costumava passar a noite era aquele quarto. Mesmo que tivesse que dirigir horas e passar apenas alguns minutos ali. De alguma forma estúpida, tinha a esperança de rever o sujeito que o deixara daquele jeito ali novamente. Os olhos verdes, escuros, mortos, encaravam a porta. Lembrando-se da última vez em que ela fora batida, com tanta força que as dobradiças empenaram-se. Nunca o tinha visto daquela forma, tão fora de si... o motivo ele entendia, embora negasse com todas as forças. Relembrou a força com que tinha sido envolvido por aqueles braços e o toque dos lábios doces e macios...

Arrependeu-se de tê-los recusado. Arrependeu-se por ter gritado. Por ter sido tão grosso. Mas, como ele poderia simplesmente ter se entregado? Aquilo era tão estranho! Mas ele sentia falta. Desejava poder voltar e tentar fazer diferente. Porque, desde aquele dia, era a única coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar, e era uma tortura da qual nem o álcool o livrava.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind (E eu me pergunto se alguma vez passei pela sua mente)_

_For me it happens all the time. (Para mim acontece o tempo todo)_

Será que ele ainda se lembrava? Nunca mais ouvira sua voz, ou tivera algum sinal de onde pudesse estar. Talvez ele já tivesse esquecido... Esse pensamento fazia a dor do loiro aumentar, enquanto ele tentava esquecê-la com mais um gole de whisky. No fundo, ele desejava que o outro o procurasse. Que não fosse tão orgulhoso, tão imbecil quanto ele... que o tirasse do sofrimento, como fizera antes – quando o havia literalmente resgatado do Inferno.

_It's a quarter after one, (São uma e quinze da manhã)_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now. (Eu estou um pouco bêbado e eu preciso de você agora)_

_Said I wouldn't call (Eu disse que não ligaria)_

_but I lost all control and I need you now. (Mas eu perdi todo o controle e eu preciso de você agora)_

_And I don't know how I can do without, (E eu não sei como sobreviver sem você)_

_I just need you now. (Eu realmente preciso de você agora)_

Já bastava! Ele não conseguiria mais. Não suportava mais. Para o inferno com tudo aquilo. Que fosse estranho, que fosse errado, ele não se importava. Levantou-se, sentindo o quarto girar por causa da bebida. Desesperado, levou a mão ao bolso, a procura do telefone... precisava fazer rápido antes que perdesse a coragem e se arrependesse pelo resto da vida.

Dean Winchester tomou fôlego antes de fazer o que jamais imaginaria que fizesse. Nunca pensara que ligaria para outro homem, para implorar que voltasse para ele. Mas nunca imaginara que se apaixonaria daquela maneira. Nem Cassie, nem Lisa, nem ninguém havia despertado tamanha força dentro dele. Talvez fosse porque não amava um homem... talvez fosse porque os olhos azuis que haviam penetrado tão fundo em seu coração fossem os olhos de um anjo.

"_Agora você deixa uma mensagem... eu acho."_

Dean teria rido senão sentisse como se uma faca estivesse entrando em seu peito.

**- D&C -**

_Yes, I'd rather hurt (Sim, eu prefiro me machucar)_

_then feel nothing at all (Do que não sentir nada)_

Dean teria atirado o celular na parede, se tivesse forças para isso. O que faria agora? Afogar-se mais e mais na bebida? Dirigir o Impala até a gasolina acabar? Voltar para Sam e fingir que não estava acontecendo nada?

"_Droga!", _pensou, chutando uma cadeira.

O barulho do celular o assustou. Um fio de esperança acendeu-se no fundo do seu coração, enquanto ele olhava a telinha. Havia uma nova mensagem de voz. O mais rápido que conseguiu, ele discou o número da caixa postal.

"_Dean, sou eu. Eu sei que talvez você nem ouça essa mensagem, mas eu preciso tentar. Eu... eu não consigo mais, Dean. Por Deus, eu tentei ficar longe, como você me pediu. Mas não dá. Então... então eu peço, eu imploro, Dean, pra que você me deixe ficar ao seu lado. Como seu amigo, seu protetor. Não peço nada além. Ficar sem saber onde você está, se você está vivo, sem te ver, é ruim. Dói. Dói muito mais do que ficar ao seu lado sem poder te ter... e eu prefiro esta última dor. Se... se você puder, me procure. Cas."_

_It's a quarter after one, (São uma e quinze da manhã)_

_I'm all alone and I need you now. (Eu estou completamente só e eu preciso de você agora)_

_Said I wouldn't call (Eu disse que não ligaria)_

_but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. (Mas estou um pouco bêbado e eu preciso de você agora)  
_

Castiel queria desaparecer do quarto, e aparecer em um lugar qualquer. No Céu, no Inferno, em algum lugar em que pudesse aliviar a dor que sentia. Certamente Dean não queria atendê-lo... ou poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa. Não, aquilo era impensável. Aquela angústia era terrível, e mais terrível ainda era saber que não havia para onde fugir. O único lugar seria ao lado de Dean, e ele não podia achá-lo, por causa dos malditos entalhes enochianos que ele próprio havia feito.

O ar parado do quarto abafou o barulho do celular. Num gesto automático, o anjo olhou o visor. Leu novamente para se certificar de que havia mesmo uma mensagem. Incrédulo, ligou para a caixa postal e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

"_Cas! Eu... eu nem sei por onde começar. Eu sou um estúpido, um idiota, um imbecil. Você não merecia ouvir as coisas que eu disse. E... eu não estou bem. Não estive desde que você foi embora. Eu tenho tentado te esquecer, mas é impossível. Eu sei que eu disse para você sumir, que eu não te procuraria mais, mas, Cas, eu estou desesperado. Me sinto... só, como nunca estive. Então, eu... eu queria muito te ver, Cas. Se não for pedir demais. Eu estou no mesmo lugar em que você me beijou. __Dean."_

_And I don't know how I can do without, (E eu não sei como sobreviver sem você)_

_I just need you now. __(Eu realmente preciso de você agora)_

_I just need you now. __(Eu realmente preciso de você agora)_

_Oh, baby, I need you now. __(Oh, querido, eu preciso de você agora)_

Dean ainda estava com o telefone na mão quando uma rajada de vento correu o quarto, agitando as cortinas baratas. E de repente, diante dele, viu os grandes olhos azuis, dos quais sentira tanta saudade. Ali estava Castiel, seu anjo.

Eles se olharam por um segundo, o verde e o azul se misturando em um único olhar – um olhar vivo e cheio de luz – antes do anjo vencer a distância entre os dois. Como o mar se encontra com a areia da praia – poderoso, harmonioso, impetuoso – os lábios se encontraram, num beijo ardente e urgente. Urgente porque a vida de ambos dependia dele, de sentir que estavam, finalmente, unidos um ao outro. Porque o ar que respiravam era desnecessário, enquanto estivessem juntos. Porque mais nada no universo importava.

O loiro deixou-se envolver pelos braços do anjo, passando os seus pelo pescoço do outro, enrolando os dedos em seus cabelos macios, sentindo o toque dos dele em seu corpo. Ali, naquele abraço, eles estavam completos. Suas próprias existências pulsavam juntas, no ritmo dos corações acelerados. E eles sabiam que dali em diante seria assim. Enfrentariam o que pudesse acontecer juntos. Juntos entenderiam aquele amor, juntos lutariam para defendê-lo. Porque era assim... porque precisavam um do outro, agora... e sempre.

**Fim**

Então? Gostou? Não gostou? Deixe uma review!


End file.
